


I Been a Fool

by CherryScarlet



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryScarlet/pseuds/CherryScarlet
Summary: Sakura never realize how lonely Naruto really is . As soon as she does, it hurts her to be around him. Sakura blames herself for being a bad friend and tries to ignore him. However, things get complicated when Hinata starts suddenly appearing with Naruto.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This was my first Naruto Fanfiction I wrote 5 years ago that I published at fanfiction.net. This is going to be a better fixed version than the one I posted years ago. I decided to publish my work at this site but still continue to publish at the other one. Hope you all enjoy.

Sakura pov

Rain. Can it just go away? It's not helping my situation right now.

Gloomy. What I feel right now. The dark gray clouds are over me, laughing at me

Crying. That's what I'm doing right. I couldn't keep the pain bottled up inside anymore.

Naruto. The reason why I'm crying. I want to see him and tell him that I am sorry.

Hatred. I hate myself. I can't believe the things I done. If I went back to the past i would change everything.

A hand. Reaching out for me touching my shoulder. Warmth spread through my body endlessly. I look up to find the cause.

Naruto.


	2. Our daily Routine

The bright sunlight shine through the curtains creating light in my room. I try to cover the sun with my hands. I should probably wake up now.

I crawl out of my cozy bed and walk to my mirror looking at my reflection. Under my left eye was a black bruise a size of a small grape that I got from a mission with Naruto yesterday. I lightly tough the scratches on my neck and the small cut on my lip. I look great. 

I brush my short pink hair once. Through previous events I realize I shouldn't spend more time on my hair than training. My appearance was satisfying enough so I didn't bother it anymore.

I put on my everyday outfit and tighten my headband. I check the time and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed bananas, apples, pears, and oranges from the counter and put it in a basket. My parents were out as usual, so I went out and locked the door.

It's such a beautiful day as if nothing can go bad. Walking to Naruto's house became an everyday thing now. I like spending every morning with him as I usually bring him nutritional food since he tends to eat ramen every morning. 

And every time I tell him it's not healthy he laughs and says that why he's glad to have me here. And every time I blush when he says that.

I got over my crazy obsession on Sasuke. I mean my whole life I wanted him, but I didn't know a thing about him. I came to love someone better, who I really got to know who is kind, brave, understanding. Naruto.

I mean goodness oh course I want Sasuke back. Those times where Sasuke, Naruto, and I had so many good memories. Maybe Sasuke didn't show it but we knew he was happy. I just want team 7 back.

I felt like I wasted my whole life with Sasuke though. I want to regain that life again with Naruto. Being with him as much as I can is slowly regaining that life.

Yes I love him. I hate denying it to everybody who asks me. I don't want anybody to know. Especially Ino, with her loud mouth it can travel through the whole Konoha in two minutes.

I stop walking and looked at Naruto's door. I smile and open it. He never locks his door even if I tell him it's dangerous. Again he laughs and tells me I said like a mother. I always laugh, but always died a little inside since Naruto never grew up with one.

I let myself in Naruto's house and went inside his kitchen. Thankfully it's still clean since I last left it. I look in his fridge. I found some eggs and left over ramen. Well eggs it is then. I grab a skillet and turn on the stove. I crack the eggs on the skillet and start cooking.

While that was happening I grabbed two plate from the cabinet and set it on the table. I took two bananas from my basket and set them near the plates. The eggs were ready and I happily put it on the plates. As soon as I done that I knew he would come downstairs. I was right.

There he was fully dressed head to toe for once. He still had his bed hair though. His eyes shined through the house, and his smile brighter. "Good morning Sakura-chan" Naruto said siting down.

"Good morning Naruto!" I said cheerfully. Naruto looked at his food and than at me. "Thanks for the food." Naruto said already stuffing his mouth. "Yeah yeah just don't forget to eat your banana. I also left you a basket of fruit, and I expect that to be gone in a couple of days. " Sakura said taking small bites in her food. I caught Naruto staring at my slight bruise.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to block his punch." Naruto pouted. "Hey it's fine it doesn't even hurt." I poke under my eye and laugh. "See." He smiled. I love that smile.

"Oh Sakura I forgot to tell you about Shikamaru yesterday. "You totally miss the big news when you had to go work at the hospital after our mission." He said to her. "Oh so what happen?" I puzzled.

"Okay it was me, Choji, and Kiba at the all you can eat meat restaurant. Than all of a sudden bam Shikamaru walks in."

"And that's the big news?" I said confused. "Wait I'm not done yet. Anyways he walks in and he's holding Temari's hand. Than he proclaimed that he is going out with her and walked away."

"Omg wow I can't believe it! I knew this would happen!" I squealed. "Haha yeah I just thought to let you know before you saw them and flip out." He laughed.

"Oh hey Sakura look at the time we better start going before your late." He said picking up my dishes.

"Oh wow time goes by fast, alright but don't forget to do the dishes when you get back."

"Okay okay" he said opening the front door.

Naruto always walks me to my nurse shift. I love it.

After walking for not that long we reached the building.

"Hey Sakura, um sorry you can't come over tomorrow." Naruto said bluntly.

I was taken aback at this sudden change of mood. "Oh um is there a problem?" I ask concerned. Is it something I did? I thought.

"No there isn't a problem I have something to do and I won't be home." He gave me a reassuring smile.

Fake. It was fake I thought to myself.

"Oh well than see you another time Naruto." I smile walking to the door. I was about to open it until I look  
back at Naruto and saw a blue hair girl named Hinata hiding behind a tree.

She stuck her tongue at me.

I wish I would of ask him what was really wrong that day. If I did I wouldn't be crying everyday, or hating myself.


	3. Hinata?

It's 8pm and I got done with my shift which is earlier than usual. I slowly put on my usual clothes and folded my nurse outfit.

I said good bye to all my coworkers and walked out the door. I look around to see if Naruto was there which he wasn't. 

That's weird we usually walk together to his house and eat dinner. I wonder where he is. My stomach growl loudly. 

"Ah I know I'll go eat some ramen!" I said out loud. "I mean its not because I miss Naruto and that's his favorite food, I'm just hungry." I said trying to convince myself. I'm glad nobody heard me say that.

I took my time walking as the streets are quiet and peaceful. I finally reached Ichiraku Noodle Shop, it smells so good.

I lifted up the little curtains to go in. I jerked back in shock to see Naruto and Hinata there together. Why is he here with her? I thought to myself. Naruto and Hinata stopped talking and looked at me.

Naruto's eyes were huge as Hinata frowned at me. I ignore both of them and sat down two seats away from them.

Naruto broke the silence first. "What are you doing here Sakura?" Naruto asked kind of rudely. I frowned at him, "excuse me but I'm hungry." Naruto was taken aback. "I didn't mean it like that, but I am so sorry I didn't walk with you. Something caught up and I didn't have time to tell you." He said sincerly.

I looked at Hinata thinking she was the cause of this. She coldly stared back. "Oh um it's okay Naruto it's no big deal so can I ask what happen." I was curious if he was actually going to tell me the truth and not beat around the bush. "So after I walked you to the hospital Hina..." Naruto kept talking over Hinata's loud cough. I didn't hear a thing.

*cough cough* *cough* Hinata looked at me. "Sorry Naruto what were you saying." Hinata said giving him a "don't speak anymore" look. "Hehehe um nothing at all." Naruto tried to play it off.

"Alrighty then so Naruto anything interesting happen when I was working?" I wanted to start a conversation.

"Oh yes! You see... Woah!" Naruto's ramen bowl almost fell to the floor. Luckily he caught it before it fell of the table. "Sorry Naruto my elbow slipped." She apologized to Naruto but stared at me when she said it.

"Go away" Hinata mouth those words to me.

I'm not scared of her, I'm really not. Maybe she really need to talk to Naruto. Both of them are friends, maybe I should stop hogging Naruto to myself. This could get ugly I'm here for too long.

I stood up and turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry I decided I'm going to eat at home. "I'm just going to go, see you another time." I smiled at him and looked at Hinata. "Bye Hinata have a good night." I forced a smile. Hinata smile back."Bye Sakura hope to see you again."

"Oh Sakura don't go, why did you change your mind?" Naruto frowned. I look at Hinata and looked back at Naruto. "Ah I'm just tired and I want to eat at home." I said. "Okay than well bye Sakura, sorry but we actually can't meet tomorrow." He did look sad.

"Wait what do you mean?." I asked confused. "Sakura remember I told you this morning that we can't meet tomorrow." He told me. Stupid. I'm so stupid how could I forget he told me that. "Oh right haha sorry I just forgot, silly me." I told Naruto in embarrassment.

I walked away from the stand. Only taking a few steps I look back. Already Naruto and Hinata were laughing.

A wave of heat rushed over my face. I started running out of embarrassment. "Were they laughing at me!?" I thought to myself. "Did I make a fool out of myself?" I ran faster.

I shouldn't over react, but I can't help myself. I made a huge fool out of myself. How could I forgot he told me that.

I finally reached my house in five minutes . I leaned on the door to catch my breath. I walk to the kitchen to see that the lights were on. "Mom, Dad are you there?" I called out. I didn't see them, but what I did see was a note on the kitchen table.

I picked it and read what it said. "Dear Sakura, your father and I had receive two tickets to a spa resort! We will be back in a week or two. Make sure you take care of yourself. Love you, from mom and dad."

Great I'm alone! I yelled out. I don't like it when I'm alone. I pouted. I didn't feel like eating anymore so I walked upstairs to my room.

I immediately took a shower and quickly finished turning my lamp on. I open my door and turn off my lights. I walked to my bed and layed on it. I pull the covers over me and turn off my land, lying on my back.

It was completely dark.

"Is this what Naruto feels like?" I said out loud. "Nobody home with him, always in the dark." I frowned. "I never knew." Small tears escaped my eyes.

I flip to my side and closed my eyes. "I don't want you to feel lonely anymore." I shed my last tear dreaming about Naruto


	4. The Truth

It's 10am and I managed to get out of my bed. I walk to my Mirror to see my appearance. I flinched back at my reflection.

Dried up tears were on the corner of my eyes and down my cheek. My hair has also seen better days.

I walk to my closet, I need something different than my pink attire. I found a black tank-top and black leggings, that should work.

Last night when I was trying to sleep I convince myself that I'm going to see Naruto tomorrow. Now when I think about it I'm having a bad feeling about it.

The funny thing is Naruto is not going to see me. I just want to see what he's doing that he can't tell me. To be honest I wouldn't call it stalking, okay maybe a little.

I went to the bathroom so I can change. I took my clothes off, I look down at my stomach. I like my figure the way it is, not too fat and not to skinny. I heard my stomach growl in hunger.

I can't eat now I already overslept, I don't even know If Naruto is still at his house. I quickly put on my top and leggings on. I grab my tangled hair and put it up in a bun.

I went down stairs and left my house. I didn't bother locking the door. Hopefully my "mission" won't take long.

Not even two minutes from my walk I saw a girl just standing on the streets. That girl was Hinata.

"Great I have to walk pass her." I mumbled under my breath. I nonchalantly walk toward her without any awkwardness.

"Hi Hinata" I said trying to be nice. I don't know but seeing Hinata made me feel uncomfortable. I like Hinata and I don't have a problem with her, but now I guess times have change.

"Hello Sakura where are you going?" Hinata ask in curiosity, but noisy at the same time.

I stop walking to think of a lie. "Um I'm just going for a walk, it's such a pretty day today." I smiled.

"Yeah it's pretty out here unlike your clothes." Hinata said coming closer to me.Did I hear her correctly? I thought to myself. We were now couple of inches apart. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Don't go to Naruto." Hinata said gripping my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I told her in shock. "How do you know that I'm going to see Naruto!?" I slapped her hand off me.

"Well your easy to read Sakura, I figured last night at Ichiraku Noodle Shop you will visit him in the morning. Leave him alone, he doesn't want anybody to visit him today." She rubbed her hand.

"I'm different though!" I yelled at her. I stomped away from her not looking back. "I don't care I'm still going to see him!" I yelled back at Hinata.

Alright stay calm Sakura, don't let Hinata get to you. Maybe she's right, maybe I shouldn't see Naruto. However, the way he fake smiled at me, and when he was laughing with Hinata, I have to know whats going on.

As soon as I reached Naruto's house I ducked behind his window leading to his room. I slowly peeked inside to see if he was there. All I saw was trash on his floor and a mess bed. I rose my head higher to get a better view. I still don't see Naruto.

All of a sudden the bathroom door open up. I shot my head down hiding so he couldn't see me. After a couple of seconds I slowly pop my head up to see where he was. Naruto was facing his back to the window, and only a towel covered his stomach down.

"Wow!" I said in my head. I duck down again, but in embarrassment. "Ah I can't look he's changing his clothes." I covered my face with my hands. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I shook my head to regain my normal self.

"Okay Sakura get it together." I reminded myself. The front door quickly open and than shut. "Damn, that was fast." I thought. I saw Naruto walking away from his house. I quickly dove in a bush so he wouldn't see me.

After when he was a safe distance away from me I started to follow him. I kept my distance, hiding behind buildings, signs, and trees. "I feel like Hinata." I laughed in my head.

Naruto started going to a path I never seen before. It was through the woods, isolated from everything. In a couple of minutes he stopped I'm front of this huge tree. I hid behind a smaller one a couple of inches away from Naruto.

I poked my head to the side and saw two sticks that were shaped as a cross. Red ribbons were on the sticks so they would stay together. I was confuse of what they were suppose to resemble.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." Naruto said talking to the crosses.

*gasp* "This is a grave he made for his parents. I guess he wanted to make his own, even though there is one made in town.

Naruto sat down in front of the graves. "I wanted to talk to you guys today."

What's wrong with me, I shouldn't be here, this is wrong. I said but my legs wouldn't move.

"I just need somebody to talk to, I can't tell anybody this yet." Naruto said to his parents.

I hate myself right now, why am I so selfish! My brain screamed at me.

"Well let me start from the beginning. I'm so lonely with out you guys, I think about you everyday. I mean when the house is empty I just feel empty inside. I always imagine what it would be like to have you guys in my life. Laughing, smiling, talking, just pure happiness. There is this girl name Sakura though."

I flinched when I heard my name.

"She hits me most of the time, always making choices for me, and constantly telling me to clean."

I can't stop crying. I didn't know Naruto was this lonely. I didn't know he thought of me like this. He's right I am bossy and abusive. I'm no good for him, I can't stay here I need to go. I didn't care for the noise I made. I ran out of the woods.

(Naruto POV)

Naruto looked back at the sound behind him. "Hmm must of been a rabbit." He wiped his tear off his cheek. "That's what I love about Sakura. In the beginning as I said, I was lonely and empty inside, but my friends and Sakura came into my life and changed everything."

"Mom, Dad, she's always at my house, she cooks and cleans for me. I walk her to her job and we have dinner together. When I'm with her all I can do is smile and laugh. I love her, and I want to be with her forever."

"That's what I wanted to say, but can't tell anyone yet. I want to tell her but I don't think it's the right time now.

I just hope she feels the same way as I do." Naruto laid down on his back in front of the graves. He closed his eyes to take a nap.

(Sakura POV)

My vision is blurry from all the tears in my eyes. I'm running as fast as I can. Going back home is not easy when your emotionally distraught. 

Maybe I am more like a bossy mom, that makes him sad. What kind of friend am I, who doesn't know how lonely and sad he was. I'm the worse, I even followed him even he wanted to be alone.

I hate myself. But there is one thing I know what I can do. To make Naruto happy again.

I can stop talking to him.

Yes that can work! I mean stop visiting him, don't speak to him, just try and cut all ties with him.

He has other friends that can make him happy. For example Hinata. Yeah Hinata! She always makes him laugh and he always looks happy. She is already slowly replacing me.

Thinking of Hinata with Naruto made me loose my balance. I tripped over my feet and landed face first on the floor. Thinking about Naruto's words hurt more than this.

Tears still didn't stop flowing from my eyes. I saw people on the streets looking at me. A girl with long blonde hair started running toward me.

I try standing up myself, but a stinging sensation was on my knee. I look down and saw blood pouring out. It made it harder to get up.

The blonde girl put my arm around her head, and helped me stood up. I couldn't tell who she was with my blurry vision.

"Sakura! Sakura!" "Are you okay?" The girl shouted at me. Her voice sounded familiar. "Ino is that you?" I said thinking that was her.

"Yes it's me I was calling your name 50 times, but you didn't respond. Sakura why are you crying so much, what happen?"

More tears flowed out of my eyes thinking of what happen.

"I'm sorry this isn't the right time to ask, let's go to my house so I can fix you up. Okay shows over nothing to see here." Ino said to the people who were just watching.

My heads hurts, my knee stings, and my stomach is in pain. I can barley see now. I trust Ino to help me, after all even though she is my rival she is still my best friend.

My tears finally stop, but my head had a sharp pain to it. After that everything just went black.


End file.
